Retaining clips, ties and like devices have long been provided to bind items together and are well known in the art. Generally, such clips and ties comprise a long strap member that forms a circular loop that connects back to itself, around one or more items to bind them together. They typically incorporate straps with a plurality of grooves for locking engagement with an integrally formed head. Nearly all such designs incorporate a substantially circular shaped loop, which is difficult to secure to a belt such that it lies flat against the user so as to not catch on other structures. While there are many types of straps that form a releaseable loop, many times a special tool is required to release the strap or the method of release is awkward and difficult to perform easily or with one hand only. Similarly, while there are releasable flat loop designs for binding pouches and similar items to a belt, they still use a method of release that is awkward and difficult to perform easily or with one hand only.
When most clips are attached to an item for carry, the clip is typically fed behind the belt and squeezed shut. However, most clips are not rigid and do not “bite” or grip the belt or vest so it doesn't slide laterally or vertically. As such, it fails to support the weight of the item that it carries. Straps made from flexible material and distort the shape if you pull on them and the item comes away from the belt or vest.